hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf W. Wolf
Wolf W. Wolf (also known as the Wolf and the Big Bad Wolf) is the secondary tritagonist in Hoodwinked! and the main tritagonist in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil. His companion and sidekick is Twitchy Squirrel, who likes taking pictures of many things around him. Wolf is voiced by Patrick Warburton and his growling noises are provided by Frank Welker (though he was uncredited). Biography and Personality Wolf is an investigate journalist whose sidekick and companion is Twitchy, who is a photographer. He is sarcastic and has a quick wit. Disguises worn by Wolf In the first movie, Wolf wore various disguises: Granny Puckett, a substitute teacher, a chef, Health Inspector Rick Shaw, a sheep, and a building inspector (near the end of the film). In the sequel, he continues to wear disguises (even with Red, who is slightly older in the movie). ''Hoodwinked! ]] In ''Hoodwinked!, Wolf is first seen in bed disguised as Granny. Red goes over to the wolf and comments on what big hands he has, what big ears he has, and what big eyes he has. After she told him what bad breath he has, the wolf got offended and took off his mask and tried to attack Red, and she attempted to do Kung Fu on him. Then a tied-up Granny comes out of the closet, but then the Woodsman smashes through the window and startles the gang. Right away, Chief Grizzly and the cops arrive, enter Granny's house, and questions the four about what happened. Wolf's side of the story is that he was always suspicious of Red and follows her around and tells others (like the Sandwich Man) about the Goody Bandit -- in disguise. Later on, when Red falls out of her friend Boingo's cable car, she lands in the forest and encounters Wolf, who tells Red to let him have a look inside the basket, but Red refuses, so the wolf roars at her, making her scream and run away. So the wolf chases after her and orders her to hand over the basket. Red then sprayed Wolf with mace and beat him up with her Karate moves, grabbed her basket and ran off. Enraged, the wolf gave chase, but ended up falling into a river, and vows vengeance next time. {C At one point in the movie, it is revealed that Wolf was raised by wolves (as shown in his family portrait, where Wolf was shown as a newborn and his mother, father, and grandfather were with him). Near the climax, Wolf, Granny, and the Woodsman enter Boingo (who is revealed to be the evil Goody Bandit)'s cave lair and defeat the Evil Ski Team (but not Boingo), and the evil rabbit lights the rope attached to his cable car and tells Granny that the cable car doesn't have any brakes, and sets it off. Quickly, Granny jumped into action and got on a bicycle, took out all of Boingo's men, and jumped off the bike and onto the cable car and saved Red by having her climb up using her red hood. The cable car then falls off of the ziplines and explodes in the river. However, Boingo and the ski team are right on their tail. So, Red and her grandmother both use their hoods to fly themselves to safety and avoid Boingo and his henchmen. Suddenly, Boingo sees the police in front of them and he and his minions get arrested (although, before the police van drove off, Twitchy Squirrel, Wolf's squirrel companion, takes one last picture of Boingo). and Granny having a cup of tea with Wolf and Twitchy]]{C At the very end, Red tells Wolf, Granny, and Twitchy that the Woodsman (Kirk) finally fulfilled his dream and has become a famous yodeler with the Happy Yodelers, whom Kirk idolizes. Then, Nicky Flippers shows up and convinces the four to join him in the Happily Ever After Agency, and the four accept. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, a slighty older Wolf (who now wears pants) is teaming up with a slighty aged Red (who doesn't wanna team up with Wolf because he'll just slow her down) to examine Hansel and Gretel's sudden mysterious disappearance. But before that, he and Granny try to save Hansel and Gretel, Wolf and Twichy go off with their own plan "Rescue Pie".Once again, Wolf duguises himself as a building inspector to stall the witch while Twitchy goes in and save the kids,but the recipe(aka plan)turned out to be a complete failure! Afterwards, he and Twichy go with Granny on her motorcycle on a wild goose chase to stop the witch and save Hansel and Gretel. But, when Granny got handcuffed to the broom, Wolf tried to save her, but fell on Twitchy and a pile of leaves. After Red blames him that he distracted her from finding out that the witch was the cleaning lady in Boingo's cell, he leaves, believing that he will just get in the way. Later, he saves Red and the two overcame their difference and save the day Trivia *In Hoodwinked!, Wolf used to be Red's enemy. However, he's now one of her friends. *In the same film, Wolf's disguises in the ''Hoodwinked'' franchise are all based on Irwin M. Fletcher from the 1985 film Fletch. *In Hoodwinked Too! Hood Vs. evil,In his house he has multiple pictures of red,including the one that she sprayed him with wolf away,it is unknown how he took the picture. Gallery Big bad wolf hoodwinked.jpg Hoodwinked wolf w. wolf.png Hoodwinked wolf growl.jpg|Wolf growling in Red's face Hoodwinked wolf.jpg Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-1.png Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-2.png Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-3.png Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-4.png Wolf and twitchy hoodwinked.jpg|Wolf with Twitchy Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-5.png Wolf.jpg Wolf twitchy minecart hoodwinked 2005.jpg|Wolf and Twitchy riding on a minecart Hoodwinked-wolf-disguise-7.png 442A927DF4F6F01835D091.jpg Wolf hoodwinked too.jpg 99132856.png Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Reformed Villains